


Don't fall in love with a superhero

by Guessmysoul



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, cressiweek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessmysoul/pseuds/Guessmysoul
Summary: Cristiano Ronaldo, a handsome, intelligent and a charismatic young man could have any man he pleased; except, his attention was consume by a little shy boy with a surprising intelligence, and Spider-Man his saviour in moments of distress.  Why did he had to fell for both and not being corresponded?





	1. Chapter 1

Since last year, Cristiano's life changed completely. His father died in an automobile accident, and as his only son, he inherited all his goods. It could be said that he was one of the wealthiest young people in the world, despite not having finished his university studies yet. No wonder he was under the eyes of everyone, besides being a millionaire, Cris was handsome, intelligent and a charismatic young man. He had an endless number of suitors behind him, but unfortunately none of them caught his attention as _him._

Cristiano knew perfectly well that it was a fantasy, a total madness! Not even the hopeless romantic teenagers would think about it. He was already a young responsible adult, who shouldn’t be fantasizing with the superhero who have been saving his life for more than a few times already. But it was inevitable. Since he received his inheritance, he had become the perfect target for kidnappers and extortionists in exchange for a large part of his fortune. And who was always there to save his life? Spider-Man.

As expected, his best friends couldn’t stop mocking him with that, especially Sergio Ramos. They thought it was crazy, and sooner or later he would overcome his obsession with the superhero. Sergio advised him to clear his mind and try to forget about it, he suggested him to hang out with normal people, and seek for a realistic relationship.

For a while, Cris decided to listen to his friend, and forget his impossible crush on Spider-Man. He started dating different guys, but none of them caught his attention that much. However, even if he had a hard time admitting it, there was someone who had stolen his gaze for several years now: Lionel Messi, a little shy boy whose intelligence was surprising. Cristiano knew him from high school, but never got to speak to him until they started studying the same career. They began to have many classes in common, and little by little they got to know each other better since they began to work together in team projects. Just as Cristiano, Lionel was responsible, committed, and passionate; and even though their personalities were completely different they managed to get along very well.

Cristiano really enjoyed working together with the Argentine since they could spend hours discussing a million topics without getting bored of each other. Cris could feel that there was a special connection between them, although he was not sure if Leo felt something for him, it was obvious that he enjoyed his presence. However, every time the Portuguese tried to invite him out, Lionel changed the subject as quickly as he could.

And so there was Cristiano, trying every single excuse to spend more time with Leo. One day, he unintentionally heard the Argentine’s conversation with one of his friends, Luis. It was about some photography classes he was taking, and how worried he was about an assignment due for next week, because he required a model for it. Leo asked his friend if he wanted to be his model, but Luis decline the offer when Leo said it was an underwear photoshoot.

Cristiano didn't let the opportunity to escape from his hands, so he approach Lionel at the end of one of the classes they had together. Cris put an arm around Leo’s shoulders, and cleared his throat. “So, Leo, I heard you were looking for a model”.

Lionel looked at him surprised, “yes.” He answered turning his face towards the Portuguese, who was looking at him curiously.

“Have you find it already?” Cris asked, and almost in that same moment Leo shook his head. “Well, you don't have to look for it any more,” Cris smirked.

“Are you saying, you..?” The Argentine wasn't really sure what Cristiano meant. Was he really volunteering for the job?

“Yes, I could be your model, if you want.”

“Even if it requires you… to pose in... un-underwear?” The blush in Lionel's cheeks was flagrant.

“Hmm… I think I could do that for sure.” Cristiano winked at Leo, making him blush even more if it was possible. After digesting what happened, Lionel gave him all the indications he needed for the photoshoot, as well as setting up a date: Friday night.

When the day finally arrived, Lionel was already in the studio before Cristiano, he started to arrange the background set for the photoshoot. It was simple, just a white background and a comfy couch. About 20 minutes later Cris arrived, he was looking really good, even more than usual. Lionel gave him some indications before the session started. After that, it was already time for him to undress.

Cristiano started to unbutton his shirt, Lionel was looking at his camera, trying to fix its lense, but in the moment he sideway toward the Portuguese, he couldn’t take his eyes from him. Leol’s eyes were focused on the tanned skin, he started to traced the path of Ronaldo’s hands, until the shirt was already off, leaving the perfect view of his bare chest.

Cris felt Lionel’s eyes on him, he smirked. Now it was time to take off his jeans, so he started to move his hands in a slow motion, until they reached the zipper. The Portuguese started to pull down his jeans so slowly making the Argentine blush. In that moment Leo turned his gaze to his camera once again, trying to act as if he wasn't looking at all. Cris thought Leo’s actions were really cute, but he wanted his eyes back to him. “I’m wearing my best underwear,” it worked, in that exact moment Leo turned his eyes again to him.

“Really? Is that the best you have?” Leo said teasing as his cheeks started to turn bright red.

“Hey!” The Portuguese whined taking his jeans from the floor and throwing them at Leo in a playful way.

The Argentine started laughing, he had perfect reflections, so it wasn't a big deal dodging them, “I'm just kidding!”

After they stopped laughing and regained their composure, the photoshoot started. Cristiano seemed to have no problem with the work, indeed, he did it wonderfully. He acted so naturally that he seemed to have been born to do this. Leo was delighted to take the photos. Every pose, every gesture, every movement that the Portuguese performed, he captured it; they truly had a good dynamic.

After they finish a set, the Argentine decided to have a quick look at the photos he just took. Cristiano was lying on the couch looking at the silly smile on the other’s face, he smiled too. Then Leo decided to change the lense of his camera, he wanted to take some more pictures with a different effect. “Leo,” the Argentine stop fixing the lense and turn his face to the Portuguese looking at him curiously. “I was wondering…” Cris said with a thoughtful look in his face. “If you wanted to work with me in a personal project”. Leo blinked confused, so Cris continue talking, “it's a long term project for my father’s corpo… my corporation”.

More than an excuse to be with him for more time, Cristiano really wanted the Argentine to work in that project. The corporation he inherited from his father was one of the most prestigious and recognized scientific research centers in the country, and since the death of his father, Cristiano had been named CEO. With that responsibility, the Portuguese had the duty to take the company forward and continue innovating. As a creative young man with great intelligence, he already had an endless number of ideas in his mind; however, he needed someone to support and understand him, and that person couldn’t be no one else but Lionel.

“What kind of project?”

“Well, basically I’m planning to start with an investigation for a new source of energy”. The Portuguese said as he sat in the couch, looking at Leo in the eyes.

The Argentine frowned, “Why me?” He asked oblivious.

“Because you are the most intelligent and dedicated person I know, and I need someone like you to be my partner.”

“Cris…” Leo wasn’t expecting to hear that, he never thought about himself as the way Cristiano describe him. “I-I don't know, I have to think about it,” he said blushing.

“It's okay, take your time,” Cristiano smiled. “As I said, it is a long term project.” Leo nodded. After that, there was a moment of silence in the room. Leo continue fixing the camera’s lense, and Cristiano stood up, ready for the second part of the session. At first, it was kind of awkward, Leo was still thinking about Cristiano’s offer, not sure on what to do. The Portuguese noticed about Lionel’s issue, so he ensure him to not worry about that. As the minutes went by, the atmosphere gradually improved until both of them were comfortable once again.

The photoshoot ended and Cristiano put on his clothes. Leo approach the couch were Cris was sitting, trying to tie his shoes. The Argentine sat down next to the Portuguese. He showed him the photographs taken during the sesion, they looked amazing. Cristiano really looked like a professional model. Leo continued scrolling through the photographs, showing the Portuguese some of his landscapes shots he had taken. Cris was delighted with them, specially with one picture Leo took of the city.

“H-how did you take this one?” Cris asked, his voice sounded more like a whisper. “It looks so beautiful, the city, the sky, everything… It's so perfect”. He was truly amazed.

“Oh,” Leo smiled at the compliment. “I took it from a high building,” he answered.

“The view looks amazing.”

“Thanks,” Leo said smiling.

After a few more minutes contemplating the photographs Leo had taken, they noticed it was already too late. Cristiano asked the Argentine if he wanted him to take him home, but Leo insisted he needed to stay more time in the studio trying to reveal some other photographs. The Portuguese didn’t insisted more, he knew Leo was not easy to change his mind. Both of them walked to the exit, none of them knew it was raining outside. They said goodbye to each other, and just before leaving, Cris gave him a smooth kiss on the cheek, making the Argentine stay still there in the doorway looking at him walking away.

Cristiano’s car was parked a few streets far away from the studio, the rain was hitting so hard against his body, but he didn’t care. All he was thinking was about Leo, how cute he had been all night long, how pretty he looked blushing when their eyes met from time to time, and how sincere his smile was when he laughed at his silly jokes.

And just when he thought he was already over with his crush on Spider-Man… There he was again, in trouble, just about to be saved by the superhero.

Cristiano was distracted, completely lost in his thoughts, when he suddenly sensed two men behind him. He started to slow down to verify if they were following him, and just as he did, both men did. “Shit,” he thought, he should have been already used to be in that kind of situations, but he wasn’t. Every time was something different, and now he wasn’t sure what to do, it was already midnight and no soul in sight.

The Portuguese started running, he was so fast he bet the two men wouldn’t be able to catch him up. But just before he was going to turn around the street, two more men appeared in front of him. They managed to stop him, took him by the arms, but Cris managed to get out of the grip, until one of them hit him hard in the stomach, making him fall down. They hold him again, and this time despite the constant struggle to escape, it was almost impossible. He kept trying to lose grip, but the men started walking him to an alley near by.

The other two men finally came up to him, and one of them pulled a knife from his pocket. “Look what we have here,” said the man who seemed to be the leader of the group, while placing the knife under Cris’ jawline.

Cristiano stared at him, eyes burning, tensed jawline and a very notorious frown.

“What do you have for me pretty boy?” The man said as he moved his free hand through Cris' body, making the Portuguese tensed.

His breathing started to become hard as his chest hurted. “For you? nothing,” he said panting, feeling how the knife’s edge was pressed more and more into his throat.

Cristiano shouldn’t have answered that way, he really shouldn’t. The man was furious, he raised an arm, the Portuguese closed his eyes as he realized he was going get beaten. And just when the man was about to slap him, a strong force pulled him far away from Cris. The Portuguese kept his eyes closed until the grip holding him was loosened.

When Cris opened up his eyes, everything happened so quickly. The rain keep falling down enveloping such a scene: hard punches were thrown, spider webs flying from side to side, sickening kicks connecting, and knife scratches drawn on skin. His heart started beating so fast, he didn’t feel any fear, nevertheless the adrenaline went through his whole body to see how the superhero fought against the four men.

The fight did not last more than a couple of minutes, the criminals fled as quickly as possible in the time they realize they weren’t able to beat the superhero. Spider-Man followed them, to make sure they didn’t cause any more danger.

Cristiano stood there, perplexed by what had just happened. The rain ran all over his body, and the wind made him tremble, but he stayed still until he came back to reality. Cristiano was just about to exit the alley, when he heard that particular voice: “Did they hurt you?”

The Portuguese looked up to meet Spider-Man coming down from his web, upside down, until they were face to face. “Did they hurt you?” He asked again as he didn’t receive an answer.

“No,” Cris took a deep breath, still shocked from what happened. “And you?”

“I’m fine,” Spider-Man said with a gentle voice, making the Portuguese smile and forget about what happened moments ago.

“Did you put a track on me, or something?” Cristiano asked playfully.

“Not that I remember,” Spider-Man chuckled.

“So why do you always appear in the exact moment that I need you?” The Portuguese arched an eyebrow.

“It's my duty to help people in trouble, and you really are a troublesome boy, so I have to keep an eye on you.” The superhero said teasing.

“Hey! I'm not troublesome!” Cris answered with a bright on his eyes.

“I'm kidding!” Spider-Man said between laughs, holding himself to the web between his hands, so he didn't fall down.

Cristiano smiled at him, he was really happy to have him that close in front of him. “I don't know how to thank you for this,” the Portuguese said sincerely.

“You don't have to.”

“But I want to, it's not the first or second time you’ve save me,” he sighed. “I feel like I have to pay you for all the inconveniences my troubleness has caused you,” he said mischievous.

“Really, you don't have to,” the superhero said again. “I don't work for money or anything in exchange…”

“How about a kiss?” Cristiano interrupted. Spider-Man remained silent without knowing what to say. Definitely, he didn't expect the Portuguese to say such a thing. “Not answering?” Cris asked raising his eyebrow in a seductive way.

“I-I…” Cristiano was delighted to what he was seeing. In all this time, he had never seen his hero so vulnerable, and he found it really cute. It was something he never thought about, but now having him like that made him realize that despite having superpowers, he was still human in some way.

“Don't be shy, I know you want it…” Cristiano said seductively, approaching his lips to where Spider-Man's right ear was under his mask. “Please…” he whispered, making the superhero tense all his muscles.

“W-wait…” the hero said as he felt Cristiano’s left hand reaching the border of his marsk to pull it out.

“Don't worry, I'm not taking off your mask,” Cris said licking his lips. “Just until here…” He said pulling off the mask just before it reached Spider-Man’s nose, exposing his pink plump lips. The Portuguese closed his eyes as he joined their lips together, placing his hands to cup the hero's face, caressing it gently. It was a really soft kiss, lips moving slowly as the rain continue to fall down.

It did not last long before they separated from each other a few inches, to take some air. Cristiano smiled, and then he proceed to rub his lips against the other ones, making a soft moan escape from the hero's lips. “I… I have t-to go” Spider-Man said. Cristiano nodded, big smile still on his face.

The Portuguese stepped back, allowing the superhero to leave. He did the same, and started walking away.

When Cristiano arrived home, he took a long hot shower. He wasn’t hungry at all, so he decided to lay on his bed. He couldn’t fall asleep, too much things had happened that night and his head kept spinning around all the events of the day. He did not know how much time he spent like that, until he finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of days everything was so weird. Cristiano was confused with his feelings, not knowing how to control them. When he arrived to Physics class and saw Leo looking at him blushing, his heart stopped for a second and a sense of guilt invaded his whole body. He wasn’t sure why he felt that way if they weren’t in a relationship, they were not even dating! But there was something there that made him feel guilty in some way.

Was he regretting that kiss with Spider-Man? No, definitely not. It had been the most sensual experience in his life, even though it had just been a soft kiss. But then, when he saw Leo's eyes, how couldn’t he resist the way the Argentine looked at him so tenderly? One thing was for sure, this whole situation wasn’t going to be easy and he would definitely end up going crazy.

As the days went by, Cristiano cleared up his mind: that kiss was the closure to his obsession with the superhero. No more thinking about him, no more daydreaming. He needed to put that fantasy into an end and focus on reality. He was only a few months away from graduating and devoting all his time to his father's company. He needed to focus and seek for a relationship with future, along with someone real. And Leo was that one person with whom he projeced himself forming a family and supporting him in everything.

And even more, when Lionel agreed to work with him on the project for the company. Lately, Leo seemed to be extremely interested in any aspect related to Cris, not only in that project, but also in the personal aspect. For some reason, Leo seemed to have the initiative to spend more time with Cris, he always suggested solving their homeworks together, as well as all the team projects; and during his free time, he always looked for him. The problem always was when Cristiano tried to invite him out. Every single time the Argentine had an excuse for not dating him, which made Ronaldo question about their relation.

When the exam season came, Cris and Leo agreed to study together. Cris suggested Leo to study in his apartment, which was near the university; to which the Argentine agreed. That week would be long for sure, they had a lot of duties: 3 exams, 4 projects and the weekly homework assigned; time was not going to be enough.

By the middle of the week, they had already delivered 2 projects, and had already taken a test. Luckily, both of them were extremely responsible, and the 2 remaining projects were almost done. On the other hand, neither of them had had the time to start studying for the remaining exams, so they had to spend a lot of time studying. That afternoon, Cris was in his apartment waiting for Leo, when he received a call from him. The Argentine told him that they wouldn't be able to study together because he had an issue he needed to attend, so Cristiano decided to start studying right after cutting off the call.

Around 1:30 am, Cristiano was almost falling asleep. He was so tired, he thought his brain was going to explode. He decided to prepare himself a cup of coffee to help him stay awake. He took his cup, and headed to his balcony to take fresh air and clear his mind.

The Portuguese was just staring at the city lights when he heard someone calling him from the top of the building, “Hi there!” he turned his head up to meet the hero climbing down the wall until he reached the railing.

“Hey,” Cris smiled, “what are you doing here at this time?” Cristiano asked.

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” Spider-Man answered, casually sitting on the border. “I was going back home from patrol, but then I saw a really handsome boy standing in this balcony,” he said moving his feet back and forth. “I couldn't pass by just like that without knowing who he was. And You?” He added.

“Idiot,” Cris chuckled. “I’m just having a break from studying, really needed fresh air.” Cristiano said, and Spider-Man seemed concerned about Cris’ answer because at that moment he stopped playing with his feet.

“Cris, you seemed really tired.” The superhero said, “you should go to sleep.”

“I can't, I just finished studying the first half of the material.”

“What?! Is is it that much?!” Spider-Man said surprised, as if that affected him.

“Yes,” said Cris, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Shit…” The hero said very concerned, and Cris looked at him curiously. “I-I think you shouldn't force yourself that much. You are very intelligent, I mean, you seem very intelligent. There's no need for you to stay up so late.” He added.

The Portuguese smiled at him, “thanks Spidey, but I really have to study for this one.”

“Oh, I should go now,” he said, as he stand up in the railing, balancing himself. “I don't wanna make you waste your time.”

“No!” Cris almost yelled. “I mean, it's okay, it's not like I'm going to start studying before finishing my coffee.” He said trying to convince his hero to stay a little more time.

“Okay, 5 more minutes then.” Spider-Man agreed, sitting down again.

They started talking about their long day and what they been doing lately. Cristiano was very entertained, eyes lighten up full of admiration, listening to the adventures that the superhero had had in the last days. A few minutes later, Spider-Man noticed it was getting late, “I really have to go, please, have some rest.” He said.

“Can't promise you that.” Cris answered.

“Please,” the superhero said as he leaned forward, reaching the Portugues' forehead, placing a kiss on it. “Good night.” He said softly before leaving.

“Good night,” Cristiano whispered. He didn’t get inside of his apartment, he stayed there a couple of minutes more. His cheeks were still painted pink, and he could still feel the warm lips on his forehead, despite the thin fabric which separated him from them.

Studying was hard after his break, the Portugues couldn't concentrate that much. So he decided to quickly scan through his notes, not paying that much attention to unimportant terms, so he could go to sleep as soon as possible.

Next day, Cristiano arrived to university, he looked so tired, just as the rest of his classmates. They were all reviewing the material before the teacher arrived. Cris was sitting at the front of the classroom, trying to ignore the other ones conversation, as he tried to read his notes. Then, he noticed how Leo entered the room, he was looking even worse than the rest of their classmates, messy hair, eye bags under his eyes and even more paler than normal.

“Leo, are you okay?” Cris asked concerned.

The Argentine nodded, “just a bit tired,” he smiled.

“Did you even sleep!?” Cristiano was really worried.

“Define sleep,” Leo answered.

“Leo!” Cris scolded him, and before he could say more, the profesor arrived.

After the exam, all the students were traumatized, some of them almost crying because they hadn’t finished it. Leo went to the cafeteria, he needed coffee as soon as possible. The Argentine approached the coffee machine, and poured himself a cappuccino express with extra sugar, then took some cookies to accompany his drink, and went to sit in front of a vacant table.

Lionel started drinking his coffee, while he turned on his laptop to finish the pending projects due tomorrow. He looked at the clock, it was no more than 10:00 am and he felt he was dying. "Leo!" He heard in the distance, but he didn’t look, he wasn’t sure if he was imagining things because of the fatigue or someone was actually calling him.

"Leo," he listened again, and at that moment he saw Cristiano sitting in front of him. "Leo, I was looking for you."

"Didn’t you have class at this hour?" The Argentine asked incredulously.

“Yes, but I was worried about you.” Cris’ voice was soft.

“Cristiano, you don’t have to…” Leo looked at him in the eyes, Cristiano was truly worried.

“Leo you didn’t sleep at all, did you?” Cris asked, and Lionel shook his head looking down at his coffee. “You can go to my apartment and sleep before your next class.” Cristiano offered, taking out his keys from his pocket.

“Thanks Cris, but I’m fine,” the Argentine reject the keys. “I was finishing our projects for tomorrow.”

“Are you crazy?” The Portuguese said exalted. “Leo, don’t overwork.”

“They are almost done.” Leo looked his laptop’s screen and started typing.

“Perfect, leave them like that and I’ll finish them meanwhile you go to sleep.” Cris insisted.

“You have class,” Lionel responded.

“How stubborn,” Cristiano said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Just like you,” Leo said, looking at the Portugues once again, giving him a soft smile.

Cristiano was speechless because he knew it was true, he was just like that too. Still, Cris decided not to attend his class and stay with the Argentine during that hour to finish the pending projects, and try to convince him to go to sleep for a while, but that was impossible. Once the free time had finished, the projects were finished, and they went to their respective classes.

That afternoon, after classes, Cris and Leo met again in the campus’ main pavilion to go to the Portuguese’s apartment, as they agreed to study together. When they arrived, Cristiano offered a couple of sandwiches to Leo. After eating, they sat in the living room to rest a little before starting to study.

They spent all afternoon studying at the dining room table. From time to time, to change their environment, they would sit down on the floor in front of the living room table. Then they would take 20-minute breaks to either, go to the kitchen for a drink, or to the balcony to take some fresh air and relax for a moment.

It was past midnight, they were both tired. Cristiano stood up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water while Leo was still sitting on the floor, leaning on the couch, while he finished reading a chapter of the book.

“We are almost done,” Cris said when he came back.

“Yeah, two more chapters,” Leo yawn.

Cristiano sat next to him, drank some water, and then he placed the glass on the table in front of him. “We should just read the important terms in the book, and review our notes,” he said. “These chapters are easiest ones, and we just saw them last week,” Leo nodded.

Cris took the book, and they both started reading it, Leo came closer to him, so he could read better. Unconsciously, he laid his head on the Portuguese's shoulder, making the taller man look at him with a sweet smile on his face.

No more than five minutes passed when Leo felt asleep. Cristiano noticed about, he tried not to move, he didn’t want to wake him up. Carefully, he closed the book and placed it back on the table. It was too late, and although there were missing chapter and a half, staying awake was not an option. Leo had been tired all day long, so for no reason he would wake him up.

Cristiano closed his eyes and leaned his head on Leo's, he started breathing slowly, smelling Leo’s scent. It was sweet, like a combination of vanilla and something else he couldn’t describe, but he loved it so much.

He was falling asleep, so he opened up his eyes and tried to sit up straight. Carefully, he stand up, carry Leo between his arms. Cristiano walked to his room, it was dark, but the light coming from behind was enough to let him see where his bed was. He placed Leo on it, taking off his shoes. Then he tucked him up with the silk sheets and soft blankets of his bed. Cris sat down next to him, looking at that innocent sleepy face. Unwittingly, he placed his hand on Leo's cheek and started caressing it slowly. A soft moan escaped from the Argentine’s lips, reaching Cristiano’s ears.

The Portuguese began to feel a hot sensation inside his chest, causing his breathing to become heavier. He stayed there lookin at Leo sleep a few moments, and just before he stood up to leave the room, he leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Good night,” he whispered.

The next morning, Leo was still sleeping very comfortable until he heard his phone’s alarm on his pocket. He whined. With his eyes still closed, he managed to take his cellphone and snooze the alarm. Then, he stretched his arms over his head and when he opened up his eyes, he was disconcerted. He started to remember everything from last night, and came to the conclusion that Cris took him to his room. His cheeks began to turn red, as he managed to stand up as quickly as he could. He was embarrassed.

Leo left Cristiano’s room and the first thing he saw when he entered the living room was the Portuguese sleeping on the couch. His cheeks began to burn, if he was embarrassed before, now he was even more. “C-cris,” he whispered as he approached him.

The Portuguese was still sleeping, “Cris.” He said again, but there was no answer. “Cris, wake up,” he said softly, as he placed his hand on the Portuguese’s arm to move him slowly.

“Mmmm…”

“Cris, it’s getting late.” Leo said, and in that moment Cristiano opened his eyes.

“Mmm.. Good morning,” he smiled. “Did you rest?” the boy said, making the Argentine blush even more than ever.

“You shouldn’t have slept here, I should have been the one,” Leo said guilty.

“No Leo, you were so tired, there was no way I was going to let you sleep here.”

Leo didn’t know what to say, he looked at him giving him a little shy smile, “thanks.”

Cristiano stood up and then both of them walked into the kitchen, they had a quick breakfast and then they took all their things before heading to class. Fortunately, the exam was not so difficult, and the subjects they had missed studying didn’t come in exam.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Also thanks for the people who left kudos and comments in the other chapter i love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter turned out to be longer than I expected, here I leave the first part and tomorrow I share the following :)  
> Enjoy!

As days went by, Cristiano could felt how Leo began to have more confidence with him. He even noticed how suddenly the Argentine started flirting with him from time to time. He loved it, he truly loved the sensation of finally feeling corresponded. 

Everything was going so perfect, until one Friday night, when Luis invited Leo to a party with some friends. Cristiano had been all the week, just as always, trying to convince Leo to hang out together, but the Argentine told him he already had that plan with his friends. Cris understood, as Leo told him he was going to see some of his old Argentine friends there. So that Friday, Cristiano spent the whole night in his house watching movies. 

The next day, Cris had a lot to things to do regarding his company. He spent the whole day between meetings and checking the progress of development of the new innovations they were planning to launch soon. 

When it was getting late, Cris left work. He started driving through the streets of the city, he had planned to go to a bar for some drinks and chill for awhile, but his plans changed completely, when in the distance, he saw him. 

Spider-Man was fighting two men who, compared to the little superhero, looked gigantic. Cristiano parked his car a few meters away, watching as the hero managed to beat them up. But suddenly one of the men took a sharp object, and in the twinkling of an eye he stabbed the superhero in one side of his stomach, knocking him to the ground.

Cristiano gasped, he was just about to get out of the car and help him, but just before he could open the car’s door, Spider-Man stood up again and continue fighting with all his power. The Portuguese couldn’t believe how strong he seemed, like if the wound didn’t hurt at all. The superhero managed to overcome them, and the two men ran away. 

Cris followed the two men with his eyes, until the police arrived to take charge of the situation. Cristiano looked again to where the superhero was, and he noticed how he walked away to the next street, trying to hide. The Portuguese got out of his car, and ran towards the superhero. 

“Spidey!” He yelled at him when he saw the hero bending over, with his hand pressed on one side and his abdomen. “Hey!” Cris crouched next to him. “Hey...Are you okay?”

“Cris,” Spider-Man raised his head to looked at the Portuguese. He tried to move, but the wound hurt so much. He placed his free hand on the Portuguese’ left shoulder for support. “I’m fine, I’m just…” He tried to stand up, but he couldn't. Cristiano hold him tight, and the superhero rested his head on the other shoulder of the man in front of him.

“Let me take you to the hospital,” Cris said trying not so sound so worried.

“No!” Spider-Man said exalted. “No... the hospital no,” he whined. “They always have a register of their patients,” he tried to control his breathing, the wound was really hurting him. “Nobody should know who I am.” 

Cristiano was desperate, not knowing what to do, “should I take you home?” He asked.

“No…” The hero started panting. “I-I live far away from here.” Even if it was true, the real reason he didn’t want the Portuguese to take him home was because he didn’t want the other man to know where he lived. That would only risk his secret identity. He took a deep breath, “Cris, just let me here, I'm gonna be alright.”

“No, I’ll take you to my house.” The Portuguese answered, it sound kind of rude, but he was so desperate about the situation he didn't have another choice; because for no reason he would let the boy alone. 

“B-but you live far from here too,” Spider-Man refused again, it seemed like he didn’t want help from someone else, no matter who. 

“No, my apartment is far from here. My house is a few minutes away.” Cristiano answered. He placed a hand on the superhero’s temple to caress it. “Please let me help you,” said the Portuguese, and for some reason Spider-Man accepted. 

Cristiano helped the the superhero to stand up, he placed his arm around his waist as the hero embraced the Portuguese’ shoulder for support. 

Cris tried to drive as fast as he could, but being very careful to prevent another accident. When they arrived to Cristiano’s house, which could be said it was a big mansion, he got out of his car and opened the front door, then he came back for the superhero. Cris carried him in his arms, and led him straight to his room. Cristiano laid the boy on his bed, “wait here, I’ll bring the first aid box,” Cris said. 

When Cris came back with the box on his hands, Spider-Man was sitting in the bed, full torso exposed as he took off the upper part of his suit, yet mask still on his face. Cristiano tried to act as normal as he could, but it was almost impossible. The superhero’s body was so perfect, toned muscles, perfect abs and the most beautiful creamy skin the Portuguese had ever seen. He couldn't take his thoughts away of caressing it and placing kisses all over his body, but then he looked at the wound, and he came back to reality. 

Cris placed the box on the nightstand beside his bed, and quickly started to pour some rubbing alcohol in a sterile gauze. “It will hurt a little,” he said as he sat down next to the hero. 

The Portuguese placed the gauze on the wound, and in that moment he heard a moan full of pain from the boy next to him. “Mmmm…!” It sounded as if he was biting his lips trying not to scream, but it was impossible, the pain was too much to handle. “Ah!” Spider-Man yelled, stretching his head to one side, trying to hide his pain.

“Relax,” Cristiano whispered as he moved his free hand to the hero’s back. Instantly, the boy pressed his head on Cris’ neck. He started sobbing. “Shhh…” Cristiano moved his hand through the soft skin of the boy’s back. “It’s okay…” he said softly.

Cris took away the gauze and threw it away. “Lay down,” he said softly, trying to help the hero to feel more comfortable. “I’m gonna put it on again,” he added, referring to the new gauze he had in his hand. 

Spider-Man took a deep breath, “Ahhh!” He shrieked when he felt the wet fabric on his skin. 

The Portuguese tried not to press so hard on the wound, but even the lightest touch seemed to hurt. He saw how Spider-Man began to pant again, he didn't want to see him like that, so without thinking, he bend down on him, and placed soft kisses on his chest. “Relax,” he whispered.

And for some reason, it worked. His breathing was calmer than before. Spider-Man moved one of his hands to the back of Cristiano’s neck. He started to softly pull some hairs strands as he moan with mixture of pain and pleasure. Cris started to move upwards, reaching his collarbone, he started drawing a line of kisses along the lower part of his neck while whispering him to calm down. 

Spider-Man started to despair, not for the pain in his abdomen, but for the sudden urge he had to feel the Portuguese on him. “Kiss me,” the superhero’s voice was hoarse. Cristiano looked up with a mixture of confusion and desire on his eyes. “Please,” said the hero, moving his free hand to his mask, raising it up until he reach his nose, exposing his long neck, perfect jawline and plump lips. 

That was too much for Cris to resist. In a quick act, the Portuguese was already on those lips. The kiss was nothing compared to the first they had. This one was more deep, despite not being so intense. 

Spider-Man started moaning more frequently as the kiss began to level up. He continued pulling Cris’ hair, making him groan. After some minutes, they broke the kiss to take some air. Then Cristiano decided to go back to the hero's neck and started leaving love bites all over there. The superhero moved his head to he other side leaving more space for the Portuguese to suck.

After leaving his mark on that pale skin, Cristiano began to kiss him again, this time more passionately, “Mmmm… Cris.” The Portuguese tensed when he heard that moan. That little sound, its tone, remind him of Leo. Unwittingly, he backed off, feeling guilty.

“I-I’m sorry,” Cristiano said, sitting up. “We shouldn’t be…” He was ashamed. “Let me… put a bandage on the wound,” he added as he stood up and took the materials required. 

Spider-Man was confused. He didn't seemed to notice what happened, he didn't even notice how nervous the Portuguese started to act. He sat down again when Cris came with the bandage, so he could put it on correctly. 

Once the wound was already protected by the bandage, the superhero started to put on again his suit. He looked at the clock on Cristiano’s nightstand, “Oh, it's too late.” He said, “I have to go.”

“You can stay here if you want to.” Cris offered, even though he wasn't sure if that was the best thing to do. 

“Thank you so much, but I don't want to burden you, Cris.” Spider-Man said softly. 

“You are not,” Cristiano answered. 

“Thanks, but I'm feeling better,” the hero said. “And I really need to go home,” he added leaning towards the Portuguese to kiss him on the cheek, making him blush. “Thanks.” He stood up.

Cristiano could see how the superhero struggle to walk at first, he wanted him to stay there and have some rest, but he wasn't going to force him. “Please…” Cris said before saying goodbye, “take care.” Spider-Man nodded just before walking away.

That night, Cristiano could not sleep again, thanks to the mess his feelings were. 

When Cristiano arrived to his first class, next Monday, he heard some of his classmates gossiping about some events that happened during Friday’s party. He didn’t cared about that, he hated gossips, but when he heard Leo’s name being mentioned in the conversation, he had all his attention to it. 

Cristiano was listening to all, he heard how the boys said Leo had been all night talking to this Sergio Agüero guy, and how intimate they seemed to be. Then, he heard about how suddenly Leo disappeared and moments later, Sergio casually left too. Ronaldo tried to keep his composure, he tried not to be affected by that, but he was burning inside, his blood was boiling, and his jaw tensed. Cristiano was jealous. 

After that class, he had some spare time. He went to the cafeteria to eat something, and for his disgrace, he heard the same conversation, but this one had something else. They were talking about how Leo arrived today with some marks on his neck, they were so excited gossiping about that because no one could ever believe that from innocent Leo.

Cristiano’s heart skipped a beat. He tensed completely. He didn’t know what to think, or how to feel. All those gossips were affecting him so much. The worst of all was that he was going to meet with Leo in the next hour to do some homework. How could he be able to see the Argentine after that and act normal?

When Cris arrived to the library, Leo was already there, silly smile on his face. “Hi Cris!” He greeted him. Cristiano just gave him a forced smile. He sat down next to him and started to unpack his backpack. 

Leo looked at him curiously, the Portuguese was acting really weird, like he wasn’t paying attention at all to what he was doing. Suddenly, he dropped his pencil case, both of them bend down to take it, but for some reason Leo stopped before reaching it, like if he couldn’t move even more. Cristiano looked at him, and his eyes meet Leo’s neck full of love bites. His mind clouded completely, heart aching, and his body began to feel hot. He didn't noticed the discomfort on the Argentine’s face before he settled in his seat again. 

“It looks like someone had a lot of fun in the party.” Cristiano said in a gruff tone without thinking. 

Leo didn’t seemed affect at all, “to be honest, it wasn’t that fun.” He said casually. 

“Really?” The Portuguese said ironically arching an eyebrow. 

“I even left early,” Leo answered oblivious. 

“Was he gentle?” Cristiano said at once. 

“What?” The Argentine was confused, he didn’t know what the other was talking about. 

“Was he gentle? Leaving all those marks around your body?” The tone on the Portuguese’s voice was rough, more than intended. 

“Cris…” Leo’s cheeks turned red and his eyes widened. He finally understood what was going on. “This… This is not -” he placed a hand on his neck, trying to hide those marks.

“Nevermind, I don’t want to know.” The Portuguese interrupted. 

“Why are you acting like that?” Leo asked with a low voice.

“Isn’t it obvious, Leo?! All this time and you haven’t noticed?” Cristiano raised his voice. He was losing it completely. He felt angry, jealous, upset, sad, and hurt at the same time. And worst of all was that the Argentine seemed not to have noticed his feelings towards him.

“Notice what?” Leo asked oblivious. The Argentine wasn't sure what to say. He was confused, the look on his eyes was something Cristiano couldn't describe, there was a mixture of pain and concern. In that moment, the Portuguese felt guilty. He was acting like an idiot. He couldn't blame the boy for what ever happened that weekend. They were not a thing, they have never been. He couldn't be there feeling possessive towards the Argentine, and much less considering the fact that on Saturday night he was with someone else too. 

“Forget it. I don't even have the right to say those things, just forget it,” Cristiano said ashamed. None of them said a thing for a while. There was too much tension in the room. “We have a lot of things to do,” Cris finally said, turning on his laptop to start working.

Leo turned back to work on what he was doing before all that nonsense happened. He tried to concentrate, but it was impossible. He started writing on his notebook, stopping from time to time and slightly turning his head to look at the Portuguese. 

“What?” Cristiano asked in a low voice when he noticed the Argentine looking at him. 

“Nothing,” Leo answered, making Cristiano to look at him. When their eyes met, Leo turned his eyes again to his notes. 

“It seems like you want to say something,” Cristiano asked again, still looking at him.

“No, everything's fine,” Leo continue writing. Cristiano didn't answer, he turned and continue working. “Do you care about me?” The Argentine asked reckless as he look up again. Cristiano stopped typing, he didn't expect that question. He turned to face the Argentine. “Nevermind! D-don’t answer…” Leo looked down again, he felt insecure to hear what the Portuguese could say.

“Yes, I do.” Cristiano answered, his voice sounded broken. Leo looked at him, and their eyes met once again. They didn’t say a thing, but it wasn’t necessary, their look said it all. The Argentine parted his lips, he was to say something, but was interrupted by someone else. 

“Cris!” Sergio Ramos’ voice was heard in the distance. “Cris!” He said again when he was in front of his friend. “Hey can you please lend me your Quantum Mechanics notes?” He showed his best puppy eyes to the Portuguese. “Oh, hi Leo,” he said when he noticed his friend wasn’t alone. 

“Hi,” Leo greeted. 

Cristiano didn’t answer, he was pissed for not being able to know what Leo was going to said. He just turn around to look for his notebook inside of his backpack. “Here,” he gave them to Sergio.

“Thank you so much! I promise I will give them back to you before I go home,” the Spaniard said with a big smile on his face while leaving. 

“Uh huh.” Cristiano answered disinterested, then he looked back at his work, and continue with the research he was doing, avoiding the conversation they had minutes ago. “In how much time do you think you can send me the electric dipolar investigation?” He asked.

“Give me 20 minutes and I’ll send it,” Leo answered, understanding that maybe forgetting about what happened before was the best for them. 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys didn't die reading this chapter, forgive me for the angst but i love writing it so much!   
> Also thanks for the people who left kudos and comments i love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have! second part of the last chapter, enjoy!

As days went by, everything started to go back as normal, almost in the same way as before. They attended classes, worked as a team, and sometimes met to work on Cristiano's company. If anything was true, it was the fact that, fortunately, both were mature enough to separate school and work from their personal relations. Still, it would be a lie to say that everything was fine between them. There was an indescribable kind of tension, as if both had unfinished business to deal with the other, but none of them was brave enough to make the first move, fearing to worse their relation.

Just as his relationship with Lionel, the relationship between him and Spider-Man started to be more distant. The Portuguese began to act weird around him, he tried to avoid their casual encounters, and the few times in which the hero saved his life, he just thanked him, avoiding having a conversation with him. He thought that it was the best he could do, he didn’t want to use the superhero as a way to forget about Leo, because deep inside, he cared so much for Spider-Man that using him will only cause pain in some way.

After a couple of weeks working on some experiments for the corporation, Cristiano and Leo decided to stop it for a while, they needed to focus on the final stretch of their university studies.

One Saturday night, Cristiano was sleeping peacefully until he heard an alarm coming from his cellphone. He woke up as soon as possible, he knew something was wrong because that alarm was set to indicate when the levels of energy used in the experiment they were working, exceeded the maximum level indicated, which could be dangerous.

The Portuguese took his phone and called Leo to inform him about it. “Cris? Why are you calling at this hour?” Leo’s voice was weak, “what happened?” he asked worried.

“I wake you up, didn’t I? I’m sorry, but I've just received an alarm from the lab. The levels of radiation are rising.” He informed.

“This is so strange, no one had been around modifying anything from it.” Leo answered with confused voice.

“I was going to ask you that. So, it has been isolated all this time?” Cris asked. “This is weird, I'm going to check what’s going on.” The Portuguese said.

“Are you going to the lab right now?”

“Yes”

“Perfect, I'll see you there.” Leo said before cutting the call.

When Cristiano arrived to the lab, he went directly to the room where they have the experiment. In the exact moment in which he entered the room a strange sensation invaded him. It felt strange as if something was wrong, out of place. Carefully, he checked the little screen monitoring the radiation, surprising the levels were normal.

Cris took his cellphone and called the Argentine. “Leo, this is so weird, everything seems to be alright, I don't know what… Shit.” His voice got lower at the end of the sentence.

“Cris? What happened? Are you still there?” Lionel asked worried.

“Don't come.” Cristiano stated.

“I'm parking.”

“No, Leo go…Don't enter it's a…” The Portuguese murmured quickly before the call was cut off, leaving the Argentine with his heart beating so rapidly, as if it was going to come out of his chest at any moment.

Cristiano’s phone fell to the floor as he dropped it when a man wearing a balaclava intercepted him from behind, taking him roughly by the arm and covering his mouth with a kerchief avoiding him to scream for help. Then, the man pushed him, making him knee while tying the piece of cloth behind his head, to then hold his arms from behind.

Another man with covered face appeared from the back of the room, with a gun between his hands pointing at him. Cris’ eyes widened at the sight of the weapon in front of him. His heart started racing faster. In that moment his phone started ringing, the Portugues look at the crashed screen, it was Leo.

“Hey! Look at me!” The man yelled at him, shooting at the cellphone. Cristiano startled. His body began to feel hot as his breathing was shaking, his sight was lost at where his dead phone was lying. “Look at me I said!” The man pointed the gun at him once again. The Portuguese moved his head so slowly, he was in shock. When he finally looked at the man, he gulped.

Cristiano was really scared. For the first time, he was truly frightened.

“Look, boy, we are going to do this as easy as possible if you cooperate, okay?” The man said with a rough voice. “Bring him to me,” he ordered.

The man holding him, pulled him sharply, to then make him walk. Cristiano’s feet were shaking, “don’t be afraid, we are not going to hurt you, sweetheart. We need you alive if you haven’t noticed yet”. The man holding him whispered in his ear.

They walked out of, heading for the room where the restricted substances used for experiments were stored. The man with the gun took the keycard used to open the door out of his pocket. In that moment Cristiano realized that the man probably worked in the company, because in no way someone outside the company could know where to find those keys.

They entered the room and the man started taking some flasks containing hazardous substances if used incorrectly. After saving a big amount of flasks, he walked to another door inside that room, which lead to one of the most exclusive rooms in the lab. Inside of it, there were different substances and machines capable of generating dangerous energy, which were worth thousands of millions of dollars. Reason why, to open the door, it required to read the fingerprints, as well as the retina blood vessels of the few people who had the right to access the room.

“Open it,” The man with the gun ordered, and the other one pushed Cristiano towards the door to then take Cris’ hand to place it on the scan, but the Portuguese fisted his hand. “Put your fingerprints,” the man ordered as he placed the gun on Cris’ temple making the Portuguese to hold his breath. “Do it.” He harassed sliding the gun until he placed it under Cris’ chin. Cristiano clenched his fist before loosen it. He was about to press his fingers on the screen, when the other man shout out at the entrance, noticing the presence of someone else.

Instantly, the other man pointed the gun to the entrance, “who is there!?!?” He asked violently. Cristiano tensed completely, he felt how his heart stopped beating and his blood froze making him look pale. This eyes started to water as he thought about the Argentine not following his warning, and for instance being there looking for him. He was afraid that if he showed up, the thief would shoot him.

For his luck, despite the blurred sight, he could see the silhouette of Spider-Man appearing in entrance frame. But in the same way that he saw him, the man with the gun saw him too. In the blink of an eye, the gun was directed at the superhero, and a shot was heard. The Portuguese gasped as he startled, he felt as if he was going to faint in any second.

Fortunately, Spider-Man’s reflexes were extraordinary, and despite the many shots, none of them managed to touch him. As expected, the superhero counterattacked. He threw a pair of spiderwebs, one of them managing to stop the other man who had the Portuguese taking him by the arms.

The man with the gun was completely enraged to see how his colleague was defeated so easily, so he took Cristiano with an incredible force and placed the gun back on his temple.“Go away or I will kill him!” He yelled.

“Don’t touch him!” The superhero screamed as he shoot a spiderweb trying to push the man’s hand away from Cris, but it failed. The man dodge it, but by doing it he felt to the floor with the Portuguese under him.

Without thinking about it twice, Spider-Man approached and abruptly separated him from the young man. He hold him tight towards the wall, but the man was taller and too strong, so he managed to push the superhero away from him.

Spider-Man crashed into a shelf full of flasks, making them fall down and break. Instinctively, he covered his face with his arm, and thankfully none of the flasks crashed on him, but in that moment, an intoxicating smell started to come out from the substances laid on the floor.

The superhero began to cough when inhaling the toxic chemicals that were mixed with the oxygen. The man was completely insane, when he saw how dangerous the substances were, he started shooting at different shelves, making more substances to fell down. Then, he approached to the hero, and once again he pointed the gun at him, “You are over,” he said.

“No!” Cristiano’s voice was heard as he managed to take the off kerchief. The man turned to look at the Portuguese, completely distracted, and in that exact moment Spider-Man kicked him down the ground.

In a flash, Spider-Man stood up and ran towards the Portuguese, taking him into his arms and started running out of that place. Unfortunately, despite leaving that room, the rest of the laboratory began to impregnate with the toxic substances, so the superhero opened a window and told Cristiano to hold on him tightly, so they could escape from there.

The Portuguese did as the hero told him, he clung tightly and hid his face on the superhero’s neck.

Once standing on the roof of the building, Spider-Man helped Cris to sit down and both took a breath. In the distance, they could see the police coming to the place, Cristiano sighed of relief knowing that both criminals were going to be captured.

“Are you okay?” Spider-Man asked, voice sounding rough, affected by the chemicals.

The Portuguese nodded, “you?” he asked.

“Yes,” the hero knelt beside him.

“I was really scared, that was so dangerous…” Cris said with broken voice. “And you…” He took a deep breath. “I do not know what I would do if something happened to you.” His eyes began to water as the superhero hugged him tightly. Cristiano rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes, but in that instant he backed off “Fuck!” He said exalted. “Leo…” He whispered.

Spider-Man tensed completely, “what?” He asked with a mixture of confusion and nervousness.

“He… I don’t know if he entered or not, and the place is so dangerous right now. We should go back inside and…” Cristiano started to talk so fast about what he was thinking, but the superhero interrupted him.

“Cris, relax, there was no one else there.” He said caressing his arm.

“Are you sure? I would die if something happens to him.” Cris said with a lump in his throat. “He is…” The Portuguese couldn’t finish his line.

“Important to you?” Spider-Man finished his sentence.

Cristiano bit his lip as he nodded, “Just as you…” He said softly shedding a tear.

There was something in the way the Portuguese said it, that made the superhero completely vulnerable. “Cris, I need to tell you something.” He said, as he wiped the tear away from the Portuguese’ cheek. “ But not here,” he added. “Come with me.”

Cristiano looked at him confused, but accepted.

Both stood up, Cris crossed his arms around the superhero's neck, while the smaller man grabbed him by the waist, making sure he was well seized before throwing a spiderweb to go away from there.

After a few minutes, they finally reached the city centre where the tallest buildings were. Spider-Man created a big spiderweb between the tallest two. Then he carefully helped the Portuguese to lie down on it. Cristiano was astonished when his eyes met the city lights in the distance, he was so lost into the beautiful sight in front of him, he didn’t noticed when the superhero laid next to him.

“Cris,” Spider-Man called him. The portuguese turned his head to look at him with sparkling eyes. “I’ve been thinking about doing this for a long time. And I'm afraid of what may happen after this…” the hero sighed.

“Spidey…” Cris answered more like a whisper to himself.

“But I can’t continue like this anymore.” He took a deep breath, “you need to know...” Spider-Man said as he placed his hand at the bottom of his mask. Cristiano’s eyes were glued to it, looking closely at how he slowly started to pull it off.

The Portuguese couldn’t believe what was happening in front of him. It had been so long since he wanted to know who was the man under the mask, and now, right in front of his eyes, he would finally know.

Slowly the superhero uncovered his chin, his plump lips, and his nose. But just before uncovering his eyes, he stopped for a second. Spider-Man bit his lower lip before he continue, and in a blink of an eye, he took off the mask completely, revealing his face. He opened up his eyes to lock them with the Portuguese’s.

Cristiano’s eyes widened completely, his mind was blank, and his heart started beating so fast. He parted his lips trying to say something, but no words came out of it. “You…” Cris let go a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “All this time… It was you…” He finally said with the most beautiful smile on his face. “Leo...” He murmured his name as he moved closer to the hero, caressing his cheek.

The Argentine blushed instantly at the touch of Cris’ hand on his face. Leo closed his eyes enjoying the moment before he locked them again with the Portuguese’s. Lionel’s loving eyes started becoming misty as they showed the pain he was feeling in that moment. “I love you Cristiano…” he said with a lump in his throat. “But we can’t be…” he sobbed.

“Shhh…” Cris bent closer to him, until their faces were a few inches away. “Don’t say it.” The Portuguese closed his eyes, rubbing their noses together.

Cris noticed how the Argentine started trembling under him while some tears escaped from his eyes. Cris wiped them away, as he pressed their lips together, kissing him slowly, trying to show the Argentine how much he loved him.

Leo placed his hands at the back of the Portuguese’s neck to hold him closer. After a couple of seconds, he break the kiss hiding his face on the Portuguese’s neck. “Cris, you don’t understand.” He murmured. “We can’t be together,” he sobbed. “If someone ever finds out about my identity, they would threaten the people I care the most. I don't want to put you into that risk.”

Cristiano placed his hand on Leo’s nape. “I don't care,” he said kissing the Argentine’s head. “I'm already used to it.”

“No, Cris.” Lionel lifted his head to face the Portuguese. “I would never forgive myself if something happens to you. Never.”

“Please, let's give it a try.” Cristiano said softly. “Please,” he said again, cupping the Argentine’s face with his hands as he pressed their foreheads together. “I love you,” he whispered. “I really love you so much.”

“Cris,” the Argentine murmured.

“Please, Leo.” Cristiano locked his gentle eyes with Leo’s.

Cristiano was sincere with all his words, and that affectionate look was something the Argentine couldn’t resist.

Leo’s cheeks began to turn pink as he bit his lower lip before answering. “Okay,” he said smiling sheepishly.

Cris’ eyes lighted up and his lips curled into a smile. He bent down to kiss the Argentine once again.

After a few moments, they huddled, Leo resting his head on Cris’ chest. The chilly night wind was blowing slowly, mussing their rebellious hairs. Cristiano closed his eyes, laying his head on Leo’s, he could smell that peculiar vanilla scent he loved so much. In the distance he could hear the noise of the few cars passing at that time of night, it was so relaxing.

Cris was so calm that he thought he could fall asleep at any moment, until he felt Leo’s finger playing on his chest, as if he was drawing on it. Then he heard a little giggle escaping from the Argentine lips.

“You know what was funny about all of these?” Leo asked looking at him.

“What?” Cris asked curiously.

“That you were jealous about yourself,” Leo chuckled.

“You little shit!” Cristiano’s cheeks turned bright red as he remember how jealous he was about the purple marks on Leo’s neck. “You have no idea how much you made me suffer.” Cris laughed pulling him closer.

“It wasn’t my fault!” The Argentine giggled. “I love you,” he said kissing the bottom of Cris’ jawline.

“I love you too,” Cris said rubbing his nose on Leo’s head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end to the story, I'm so glad you guys like it as much as I did! 
> 
> I'm so happy to see how it turned out, specially because this is the first fanfiction I have ever finished writing in my life! It's like a personal achievemnet :) 
> 
> As from where the idea came from: some days after planning the CressiWeek I was watching the 1st Spider-Man movie with Tobey Maguire and I couldn't stop thinking about how Leo would be a perfect Spider-Man, and Cristiano as the perfect blend of Harry Osborn and Mary Jane haha 
> 
> I have to say that at first I was planing to write a little oneshot 1k aprox, but then I got so into the story that I'm considering to write a second part of this, like a "post-reveal" period! (I really hope to do it, but rn I have no time, so maybe in the upcoming months I could start it). 
> 
> Once again, thanks for all the people who left kudos and comments i love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy CressiWeek everyone! I hope you enjoy it so much as I am :) 
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments, and whatever you like haha :) 
> 
> You can find me in my tumblr: http://guessmysoul.tumblr.com/
> 
> Check the cressiweek blog: https://cressiweek.tumblr.com/


End file.
